


I dare you to kiss him

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: I dare you [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minho is Jisung's kitten, Minsung nation rise, No Safeword, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teasing, Title Kink, Top Han Jisung | Han, Translation Available, Truth or Dare, Unsafe Sex, how is that not a tag wth, only its just dare, please wear a condom irl, they kinda know they're clean but just to be sure, they're in love, things don't get crazy though, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: Minho likes Jisung. Like… a lot. He wants Jisung to pin him to the bed and fuck him into oblivion. But there’s a problem: he’s pretty sure Jisung is even more submissive than him.Jisung likes Minho. He wants nothing more than hoist him up a wall and fuck him until he’s crying. But there’s a problem: he’s pretty sure Minho is even more dominant than him.OR BETTER YET:Through a silly game of Dare, Minho and Jisung find out that they fit each other better than they anticipated.OR EVEN BETTER:“I asked Chan to take them out so I could fuck you”, Jisung smirked.Translation in Russian available.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: I dare you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095416
Comments: 9
Kudos: 357





	I dare you to kiss him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow stans. So. First, read the tags. Ok? Done? Great! So, Sub Jisung is life, and I stand by my words, but I needed more Dom Jisung, ‘cause life is just like that sometimes, so here we are.  
> This idea came to my mind when I was thinking how to fit something into another fic that I’m writing (it’ll be here soon, if everything goes as planned). So it’s kinda rushed (wrote it in like, two nights and that’s pretty fast for me), but whatever, it’s readable, I think… maybe. I’ll let you be the judge of that xD  
> Also, I’d like to ask you not to post this anywhere else. This is the only place my work should be.
> 
> Edit: added the tt and cc I created.  
> Edit 2: added Russian Translation link.
> 
> Thanks [@chizuwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizuwo/profile) here on Ao3 for translating this to Russian~!  
> Find it here: [Перевод на русский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10158195/26143108)

It was fun night at the dorm. They were all in a circle, playing a game of dares. The game was simple: one spins the bottle and the one it landed on had to play a dare decided by the other. Then the one that was dared had to spin the bottle and so on. Whoever chickened out had to do laundry for two months. It was silly, but it made for a good laugh on what would otherwise be a boring night.

Seungmin had started. He dared Jeongin to lay belly up in the middle of their circle and bark. To say Jeongin was not happy to comply was an understatement. But he let it slide - with red cheeks, sure, but it was all for fun after all. And Seungmin’s time would come.

The game moved on with Jeongin daring Chan to empty a litre of water in one go. Chan struggled to complete the challenge, but he wasn’t going to do the laundry of eight people, oh no no no. So he swallowed until the last drop.

Chan then dared Changbin to drink a concoction made out of all the liquids they could find in the fridge. Changbin had managed to complete the dare, surprisingly. The liquid had turned out a weird poop colour and Chan almost withdrew the dare, but the others complained, so what could he do? Nothing, obviously. After downing the sick potion as he tried not to choke on it, the poor boy made a run to the kitchen sink. It was dare complete, but at what cost, really? His friends were laughing, so Changbin counted it was a win.

Then Changbin span the bottle and dared Felix to lap dance to Chan for two full minutes, probably as a revenge, since they all knew Chan was playing hard to get with Felix (Chan called it being a responsible leader). Changbin had never seen the poor Aussie so red in his life, it was so worth it. Not long after, Chan excused himself to the bathroom and the whole room erupted in more laughter, teasing the leader to no end. Not to mention the “Go Felix!”, they all chanted when the boy went after Chan.

“Since I’m responsible, might as well give him a hand”, he winked before getting up. Whistles and more cackling ensuing as he moved down the corridor. They weren’t even drunk, geez.

“Since we lost our next Darer to the needs of the flesh, next in line is me~!”, Hyunjin leaned forward to the centre of the circle and span the bottle. The bottle span fast and slowed down to a stop pointing at Jisung. He grunts and grimaces, but looks at Hyunjin and waits for his dare.

“I dare you to kiss Minho-hyung for a full minute”, he smirked.

“Upping the game so soon”, Changbin chided in, shaking his head, the upturn of his mouth not doing a good job at hiding his snicker.

“I think Felix did that before me, though”, he shrugged. “Sungie?”

Jisung rolled his eyes and got up to get closer to Minho.

Hyunjin clapped happily and all of them rearranged to find a better angle to watch them.

“Geez, you’re all such voyeurs”, Minho complained, but adjusted himself nonetheless, making space for Jisung.

Jisung hummed and shook his head. He took Minho’s hand and pulled him closer, patting his lap in invitation. Minho blushed and looked at the others, only to be even more flustered when he saw all of them cramped together and giggly in anticipation. He tried to look nonchalant by rolling his eyes like Jisung, but he was not sure it worked well. He could feel his cheeks burning.

He sat on Jisung’s lap as invited, legs on each side, facing him. They were so close he could smell the mint of the boy’s toothpaste and it did _things_ to him. He ignored the racing of his heart when Jisung pulled him even closer, their chests almost touching, and placed his hands on Jisung’s shoulders while the other put his hands on his hips, not holding him, just keeping them there.

Minho likes Jisung. Like… a lot. He wants Jisung to pin him to the bed and fuck him into oblivion. But there’s a problem: he’s pretty sure Jisung is even more submissive than him.

Jisung had a smug confident face that confused Minho a bit, it didn’t quite fit the image of him he had… shouldn’t he be as embarrassed as him? They were about to put on a show for their friends… But oh boy, was Minho wrong.

The thing is: Jisung likes Minho. He wants nothing more than hoist him up a wall and fuck him until he’s crying. But there’s a problem: he’s pretty sure Minho is even more dominant than him.

Minho’s thoughts were interrupted by Jisung’s whispered voice to him.

“This is ok, right? I don’t mind doing the laundry…”, he looked at Minho, concerned.

Minho smiled fondly. Geez, Jisung was so cute, so sweet. “This is fine, just embarrassing”, he reassured him. Jisung nodded before telling them to start the timer already.

“We’ll start when your lips touch”, Hyunjin answered and showed his phone on his hand with the timer ready.

Minho and Jisung looked at each other, and Jisung could see he was nervous whereas also excited. The heat on his cheeks and his cat-like half-lidded eyes as they exchanged a long stare before Jisung trailed his right hand up Minho’s spine, feeling the bones and the shiver that followed his movement gave Minho away. His hand finished its journey on Minho’s nape, with Jisung grasping his hair and pulling him even closer.

He stopped when their lips were almost touching, staring into Minho’s eyes, looking for any hesitancy or denial, but Minho’s eyes fluttered shut and he closed the gap, his pillowy lips gently touching Jisung’s.

Both of them sighed through their noses, both feeling like it took way to long for them to get to this. The relief of finally getting what they wanted was exhilarating. They heard the timer start, but soon got lost in the drag of their tongues on each other, the hot breaths they let into each other’s mouths. Minho tried to lead the kiss, still convinced Jisung would prefer it, but found himself struggling to keep up with the boy. Jisung tightened his grip on Minho’s hair and hip, and Minho whined, the sound eaten up by Jisung’s insistent mouth on his. Minho let go, concentrating on the heat and in keeping his sounds in check, and let Jisung take over, practically melting in his hands.

It rilled up Jisung so much, the shift of Minho’s hips against him, how his arms had snaked around his neck and he kneaded his fingers on his scalp. He had to hold him so tight as not to let him grind against him and turn the minute long kiss into a full out porn show for their friends. The soft sounds he let out, the way they mingled so well with Jisung’s own quiet gasps made the kiss even more perfect. More than a kiss.

Way too fast for their liking, the timer went off, signalling their make out session was complete. Jisung had to peel Minho away from him and fuck, he looked so fucked out already, so pretty. Jisung had to call his name twice for him to snap out of his daze. And what Minho saw was nothing short of beautiful as well. Jisung’s hair was a mess from his touches, his chest heaving and his eyes, wow, it looked like he was ready to jump Minho right there and then. (He totally was. Ready to jump Minho right there and then, that is).

Both of them looked away from each other and to the group together, and the faces of their teammates told them the kiss had been intense even for them. Changbin coughed and cleared his throat to break the tension, too naive to believe that none of the younger ones wouldn’t say anything.

“Fuck, that was hot. You guys should totally cam”, Hyunjin effectively broke the silence.

Jisung scoffed and Minho cackled, sliding off Jisung’s lap, avoiding to look at him.

“We’d charge too much and no one would pay.”

The jokes continued, but soon the game ended, Chan and Felix never coming back to finish it, heading straight to Chan’s bed after who knows what.

⦾

Jisung was frustrated. He thought the make out session with Minho had been amazing, and he thought he and Minho would finally stop circling each other. And yet, Minho was avoiding him like he had been burned instead of kissed by Jisung.

He’d catch Minho stealing glances though, and he’d still interact with him when the cameras were around. But as soon as he could, he’d entertain himself with anyone, do _anything,_ just to avoid Jisung. But oh, baby, Jisung was not going to endure any of that anymore.

It was the first free night they had after the game night, and Jisung had a plan. He asked if Chan could take the others out so he could be alone with Minho. Chan really just wanted everyone out as well to stay with Felix, but considering how thick the tension between the two other had been since the game, Chan accepted. Jisung’s pout had nothing to do with it. He had totally accepted because he was a responsible leader and wanted his kids to get along well. (And he was a good leader, the best. And he _did_ want them to get along. But Jisung’s pout had totally everything to do with his final decision). He waited patiently for Minho on his bed, playing on his phone.

When Minho arrived from his dance practise and noticed there was no noisy kitchen he headed to his room, sort of pissed that they hadn’t invited him to go with them. When his eyes landed on his bed as he opened the door to his room, stopped at the threshold, head cocked to the side and a confused look.

“Where’s everyone?”, he asked and Jisung looked up, a blinding smile spreading on his face.

“I asked Chan to whisk them away”, Jisung got up and walked to Minho, who was still very much confused.

“Uh… why?”, he prolonged the question, eyebrows knitting together in a cute frown. Well, at least Jisung found it cute.

Jisung put his hands on Minho’s waist and pulled him closer, letting his forehead touch Minho’s. He felt Minho go stiff and hold his breath, the dancer’s hands scrunched his t-shirt where he gripped Jisung on his upper arms.

“You’ve been avoiding me”, Jisung whispered, like it was a secret between them.

“No, I haven’t”, Minho said, but the strain on his voice and the loud gulp told Jisung so much.

“Did you hate the kiss that much?”, Jisung hadn’t meant to sound so vulnerable, but he was so _so_ weak to Minho.

Minho’s eyes widened and he shook his head. He moved his hands to the other’s face, cupping the chubby cheeks, his eyes glancing down to the pout on his lips. God, if Jisung knew how much he liked that kiss. How much more he had wanted him after that night.

“Th-that’s not it. I.. I loved the kiss”, he blushed, felt the tension increasing between them like that night, “You made them go away so you can kiss me again?”, Minho scoffed and lowered his hands to his shoulders, a feeble attempt at lightening the mood.

“No” he answered and Minho tried to push him away, he looked so hurt in that split second that any doubt Jisung had if Minho wanted this as much as him immediately vanished. “I asked Chan to take them out so I could fuck you”, Jisung smirked, and the instant shift in Minho’s face, from utterly miserable to completely thrilled made every moment of agonising wait until that moment absolutely worth it. “If you’re interested, of course”, he added, just to be sure.

Minho’s smile quickly switched to his iconic smirk, “Shit, yes, fuck yes.”

Jisung gripped Minho by the hair and latched his lips on his, no uncertain beginnings, only desire, as he kissed him as if the world would end. He lifted trailed his hands down Minho’s body, nails scratching lightly and stretching Minho’s sweat covered t-shirt along the way. He grabbed Minho’s ass, the squeeze bringing out a beautiful moan from him. He picked Minho up, they boy giggling against his mouth and wrapping his legs around him, and hoisted him against the wall.

“Fuck you’re so hot”, Minho said between kisses, not missing the annoying grin that played on Jisung’s lips as he said so, not wanting anything more than wipe it from his face. He laced his own hands on the other’s hair to make sure to erase said grin by kissing him hard, the dance of his tongue making Jisung groan and grip his ass harder. He tilted his head back when Jisung’s mouth shifted to his jaw, giving him space to nip and bite at the skin, doing his best not to leave any marks. But really, at that moment Minho couldn’t care less if he did, the makeup noonas were very talented, they’d be able to hide anything.

Minho’s little gasps and moans were heading straight to Jisung’s dick, and in their position their lengths dragged perfectly against each other. Minho rolled his hips down on Jisung’s dick trying to meet the boy’s movement upward, each time moaning on Jisung’s each.

“Fuck, you sound so pretty, kitten”, Jisung growled, not missing the way Minho shivered, the tinniest moan he tried to contain leaving his lips against his will. “Shit, you like being my kitty, yeah?”, Jisung sucked on his earlobe.

“F-fuck, yes, your kitty”, Minho moaned, “Wanna suck you off.”

“If you’re a good kitty and ask properly I’ll let you”, Jisung pulled away from Minho’s neck and looked him in the eyes. Minho was stunning, always. But with the hair clinging to his forehead, lips shiny with spit and cheeks flaming red he looked godly. Jisung was so in love.

“P-please, Sungie, let me suck you off. I’ll make it so good, I promise”, Jisung couldn’t deny him, but he wanted to test how far Minho’s kink went. “Please who?”, he raised an eyebrow and Minho straight out groaned.

“Please, master, let kitty suck you off”, Minho hid on his neck to say, only making things worse for Jisung as he spoke right by his ear.

“Fuck, ok baby, stand in front of the bed for me.”

He put Minho down and he wobbled a little, Jisung helping him until he was stable. He walked to the bed and stood where Jisung told him and waited while checking what the other was doing.

Jisung went to his drawer and pulled out lube and condoms, placing them on top of the bedside table, then he grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of Minho.

“On your knees”, he ordered as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Minho wanted to coo, so sweet was his Jisungie. He kneeled on the pillow and looked up at him. And holy shit if this angle wasn’t perfect for him. He looked so powerful leaning back on his arms, legs spread, a big tent on his sweatpants, half-lidded eyes that seemed to devour Minho whole, teeth caught between his lips as he eyed Minho just as infatuated. Minho’s dick twitched in his shorts; this was his wet dream come true. He would never have guessed Jisung could be like this until that game night, but damn he was glad he could.

No matter how delicious Jisung looked like that, his dick was trapped in his clothes and he was so hard it hurt, so he got impatient after some time of Jisung just staring him down, not saying nor doing nothing. “Master, p-please, can I?”

“Go ahead, pretty”, Jisung adjusted himself more comfortably and watched as Minho pulled down his sweatpants and licked his lips, practically drooling over his dick. He sighed in content when Minho finally touched his cock, small fingers wrapping around him to spread the precome that had gathered at the tip. “Can kitty use only his mouth?”

“Y-yeah, master”, he said and lowered his hands to his thighs, moving to lick up the underside of Jisung’s dick and stopping at the tip, tongue digging at the slit and then wrapping his lips around the head. The warmth of Minho’s mouth made Jisung moan, encouraging the boy to suck harder, go deeper, the feeling of the weight of the member on his mouth so good. Jisung praised him while he bobbed his head, letting the tip hit the back of his throat from time to time, enjoying the feeling of choking of Jisung’s dick. Drool started to collect between his thighs on the floor. It clang to his chin and linked his lips to the tip when he pulled away to breathe.

Minho loved sucking dick. His head got hazy in the best way, the drag of the length on the roof of his mouth made him struggle not to come untouched in his shorts.

“Shit, kitten, you’re so good, taking my cock so well”, Jisung praised him as he pulled him away from his dick. “You did so good, such a good kitty for me”, Minho preened, a small smile on his lips. The fucked out look fit him so well, the tears clinging to his eyelashes made his eyes sparkle, the flush on his cheeks made him look almost innocent if not for the way his lips and chin were slick with Jisung’s precome and spit, which turned the look into something absolutely sinful. “Still want me to fuck you, baby?”

Minho let out a breathy yes, so Jisung helped him get on the bed and take his clothes off, then asked him to lie on his back. Minho spread his legs while Jisung grabbed the lube and warmed it on his fingers.

“Fuck, so pretty when you’r needy like this, kitten. You just spread your legs for me without me even asking, huh?”, Minho blushed, but nodded anyway. Yeah, he was needy, he needed that cock in his ass like yesterday, what could he do? “Be patient, I’m going to spread you nice and good. If it’s too much you’re going to tell me, right?”, Jisung brushed a strand of hair out of Minho’s face and smiled fondly at him when Minho said that he trusted him, but he’d say if it was too much.

Jisung traced his rim with his slicked up fingers, making Minho sigh at being finally touched. He nipped and kissed Minho’s meaty thighs as he teased him, making Minho squirm and earn a warning to stay still. He slowly added the first finger, watching as each knuckle was swallowed and hugged by the tight walls, his own breath caught in his throat as much as Minho’s.

He pulled the digit out just as slowly, admiring how Minho’s hole clung to them for dear life, trying to suck them back in. He repeated it a few more times, before Minho was begging for him to move faster, to go deeper, add more. He slapped Minho’s thigh, “Kitten, I told you to be patient”, he growled.

“Yeah, fuck, s-sorry, Sungie, m-master, kitten will be good”, he rushed his words, and concentrated on staying still, on the way the single finger almost brushed on his prostate from time to time, like Jisung knew where it was but was avoiding it on purpose.

“It’s ok, kitten, just try your best.”

Jisung eventually took pity on him and pumped his finger faster, soon adding a second, spreading them apart as he finger-fucked Minho when he felt the muscle give away. Minho was a moaning begging mess, pleases and mores slipping from his mouth along with his name like a mantra. Jisung’s dick was leaking and hard, but he ignored it, wanting to focus on Minho.

He spread Minho until the fourth finger just to be sure, Minho assuring him three were enough, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. “Think you’re ready, kitten?’

“F-fuck, y-yeah, please, master, k-kitty wants it so b-bad”, he tried to speak between his moans.

Jisung grabbed the lube and the condom.

“Sungie, I know you’re clean, p-please, wanna feel you.”

Jisung knew that to be true, none of them had been with anyone outside of their own group in years, and they took tests all the time, so he nodded and threw it back on the bedside table.

He made quick work of slicking his already precome and spit-covered dick and lined himself with Minho’s hole, spreading more of the lube around. Minho wiggled in place and Jisung had to pin his hips down to keep him in place. “I’m putting it in, kitty”, he announced, more as to make sure it was really ok. Being with Minho felt surreal, like a dream, like he could wake up any moment.

“Yeah, fuck me master, fuck your kitten, plea-“, Jisung interrupted Minho’s begging and turned them into a long-drawn high-pitched moan as he pushed into him slowly, the thorough prep work making the slide easy and mind-blowing good. Jisung scrunched his eyes, straining not to come on the spot.

He dropped himself on top on Minho when he bottomed out, letting the boy adjust to the intrusion. Minho wasn’t having any of that, though, after waiting so long. He soon told Jisung to move, and Jisung began a punishing pace that rocked the bed and was doomed to guarantee them a noise complaint. That and their joined groans and moans and grunts. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed together with their voices through the room, but they were too lost in pleasure to mind.

Minho tried to move his hand down his own cock, but Jisung grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head. “I’m the one that makes you come, pretty”, and Minho shuddered and clenched so hard on Jisung that he almost choked on his own moan.

“Yeah, p-please make me come, master, kitty wants to come”, Minho begged, tears staining his face, so much pleasure he couldn’t hold them back, his moans mixing in with sobs and whimpers.

“Shit, you sound so pretty, kitten, so gorgeous, come for me”, he accentuated his words by increasing his speed and shifting so he could go deeper, the new angle making his dick press Minho’s prostate dead on every time he slammed his hips.

Minho came with Jisung’s name on his mouth, spurts of come messing both their abs and flying all the way up Minho’s chest, some reaching his face. Jisung rode Minho’s orgasm and made to pull out, but Minho locked his legs around him and pulled him down to kiss him. “Come in me, master, please”, he whispered into his mouth.

Jisung moaned at that and resumed his movements, slamming hard into Minho again, the boy whimpering and kissing him until he came inside him, Minho’s name on his tongue, eyes tightly shut.

He slumped on top of Minho, and the boy gently tangled and brushed his fingers on his hair. “You took such good care, of me, thank you, baby”, Minho whispered and kissed his forehead, then his temples, then the tip of his nose, making Jisung giggle. “I should be the one thanking you, baby, so good for me”, Jisung rolled them to lie on their sides and kissed Minho softly, leisurely. They couldn’t mind the come messing between their bodies, or the sweat or the heat as they embraced each other passionately for a long kissing session, so different from any other they’d had. They really didn’t need words to know how much they loved each other, they could feel it, and words would come naturally one day.

Later they walked hand in hand to the bathroom and into the shower. And if they kissed until the hot water ran out, it was nobody business.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that turned out sweeter than I had intended, but I’m kinda proud it did. It’s my first time posting a fanfic, so if you could leave a kudo it’ll make me very happy :3  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed as well, just be kind <3  
>   
> The tt and cc are new, but feel free to scream at me:  
> [tt](https://twitter.com/lexinie5)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lexinie5)


End file.
